Book 2 KPsupermanDBZ: THE RETURN HOME
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: book 2 and Ron's home with three kid's and is a super strong. KP/RS for safety M
1. Chapter 1

Book 2: Return Home

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

_After graduation Kim went to college in __Metropolis__ and became a reporter. Kim looks just like her earth mother, short red hair and a great body at a hight of 5'4. She was a hero a real hero , they called her Superwoman. She meet many other hero's Spiderman, the Flash and Wonder Woman and many other's. She also had many villain's ready to kill her, but they didn't know she was Kim Possible top reporter of the Daily Planet. She missed Ron so much he left with out saying good bye and it hurt her the most, but when he came back Oh, he was so going to get it and after that she won't let him go at all._

( With Kim at the Daily Planet)

" Lois , let's go it's lunch time , are you coming Shela" asked 25 year old Kim Possible as she looked at her friends.

" Yha, yha Princess just wait" said Shela as she got her thing's together.

" Well, get your ass in gear" said Kim as she rolled her eye's.

" Ok , lady's lunch on me let's go" said Lois. All three lady's left for lunch leaving behind the world of news.

( Space with Ron)

_Ron went into space to keep his promise to kill Frieza. Ron grew to be 6'10 and a body of a warrior he was riped, he had the perfect body (Think of Napa's height and a little less muscles ) His hair was long, it reached his lower back. _

_Six year's in space did Ron good and some bad . The good was he was alive and understood his heritage, he was a elite saiyan and a good one at that he killed all of Frieza's army and all of his family, he also freed all of the slaves and killed many other tyrants in space. But the best thing so far was he found more of his kind one saiyan, one ,one of Kim's and one moon child , his little girl. He hoped they liked earth they were kid's and he taken them in as they were his kid's. Yes , Ron Stoppable was a Daddy he had two son's and one little girl. _

" Time to go home after 6 years in space , wonder if Kp misses me I hope I don't get hurt when I get there " said Ron as he looked out of the window on his ship. Earth His home and there was his family, his friends and his Kp.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

( Now with Ron)

" Alright Wade Hows Capsule Corp doing" asked Ron as he looked at the 17 year old Wade.

" Great Ron we bought out all of lex corp , some of Wayne corp and we sell to everyone in the world. Ron we are the riches people on earth even richer then Gates . Using Saiyan technology to make everything small and able to fit in your pocket was a great idea " said Wade as he smiled. Wade was tall and lean, he lost all his weight that he had as a kid and had his hair in dreads.

" Cool , and everyone thinks I'm the head of this thing" asked Ron as he looked confused.

"  
" Yha, I used Holo Ron for all the talking and made him act like you too" said Wade as he grinned.

" And Kim what did she think" asked Ron as he frowned.

" She hates it but she dose like how your body turned out good thing I had that camera to scan you body every time we needed Holo Ron" said Wade as he looked at Ron.

" Yha, so is my house ready" asked Ron as he frowned.

" Yup , everything is ready Ron, so when are you going to see Kim" asked Wade as he looked at Ron an gave him his house Keys.

" Oh, well I'm going to drop by my parents first then The Possibles, then Kp if it's not late and if nothing goes wrong" said Ron as he ha a small smiled. He was scared he wanted to see Kim but he didn't want to lose his balls or his life.

" She loves you and she wants to marry you, Ron what you did was wrong Kim could of helped you and she even went to train with Jor-El , so hurry up and stop being a stupid idiot" said Wade as he glared at Ron.

" Yha, yha whatever dude Ok I'm out of here" said Ron as he transported out of there. Ron touched his forehead and went to his spaceship.

( The ship)

"Kid's go get ready to meet your grandparents" said Ron as he looked at His kids.

" Alright" yelled Clark as he jumped up and down. Clark had black hair and blue eye's , he was from Krypton just like Kim. Ron named him Clark because it was close to Kal-El.

" Do we have to" asked Victor as he frowned. Victor like Ron was from Vegeta, his real name was prince Vegeta but when Ron said He would adopt him he wanted a earth name so Ron named him Victor. He had black spiky hair and black eyes.

" Yes, you do come here Serena time to get ready" said Ron to his only daughter. She had long blond hair, blue eye's and she was from the moon. She was the moon princess.

" Ok, daddy can I bring Pandaroo" asked Serena as she look up to her dad.

" You sure can" said Ron as he smiled at her.

" Dad, whats going to happen when we get there." ask Clark as he put on a clean shirt.

" Well, your going to have to wait to find out" said Ron as he winked at Clark.

" Will , we get a mom on earth" asked Victor as he smiled.

" Well, maybe I won't get my hopes up or yours" said Ron as he frowned. He knew his kid's want a mom , but it's not easy trying to find someone to share your life with and deal with three alien kid's plush one for a husband.

" Don't worry daddy you'll find a lady who likes you and us to" said Serena as she smiled at her dad.

" Thanks princess , now lets go" said Ron as he grabbed a small pill like thing. The thing was from his business Capsule Corp. He love them there where so cool having a car in your pocket and able to drive at anytime now that was cool .

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

Book 2 chap 1 . I got three ways I want Kim and Ron to meet. And I want you guy's to pick.

1: Ron saves Kim and the girl's from a big plane crashing on them,

2: Or Ron buys the Daily planet and becomes her boss.

3: Or the mom's set Kim and Ron on a date.

or all three , but if you have better ideas then tell me. DWS OUT.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

" _Will , we get a mom on earth" asked Victor as he smiled._

" _Well, maybe I won't get my hopes up or yours" said Ron as he frowned. He knew his kid's want a mom , but it's not easy trying to find someone to share your life with and deal with three alien kid's plush one for a husband._

" _Don't worry daddy you'll find a lady who likes you and us to" said Serena as she smiled at her dad._

" _Thanks princess , now lets go" said Ron as he grabbed a small pill like thing. The thing was from his business Capsule Corp. He love them there where so cool having a car in your pocket and able to drive at anytime now that was cool ._

_Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk_

(Stoppable home , in Middeltin)

" Mom , Dad I'm home" yelled Ron as he opened the door to his old house.

" Son," said Mr. Stoppable as he hugged his son.

" Oh, My Ronniekin's is home" said Mrs. Stoppable as she hugged Ron very tight.

" Mom not in front of your grandkids" said Ron as he hugged his parents back.

" Grandkid's" said Mrs/ Mr . Stoppable as they looked down to see three kid's smiling at them.

" Hi, I'm Victor , that's Clark and thats Serena" said Victor as he pointed to his siblings.

" OH, MY BABY HAS BABY'S" yelled Mrs. Stoppable as she hugged all three kids.

" So son dose Kim know your here" asked Mr. Stoppable as he looked at Ron.

" No, and I have no idea how to say hi" said Ron as she frowned.

" She work's at the Daily Planet use that and go now the longer you wait the madder she'll get" said Mr. Stoppable as he pushed Ron out of the house.

" But the kid's" said Ron as he looked at his dad.

" Your mother wont let them go , so well keep them over tonight just bring there clothes and stuff" said Mr. Stoppable as he smiled. Ron nodded and went in to his pocket and brought out a Capsule marked Kids.

" Ok , thanks dad" said Ron as he handed the Capsule to his father.

" Go , and welcome home son I love you and so dose your mother" said Mr. Stoppable as he smiled.

" I love you to pops" said Ron as he smiled.

( Out side of the Stoppable home)

"Hmm, the daily Planet huh" said Ron as he flew there.

( Out side the Daily Planet)

" Hmm, Kp's not here" said Ron as sniffed the air. Ron looked around and saw a Hot dog stand and walked over there.

" Can I have three with everything " said Ron as he smiled.

" Sure thing, Boss" said The Hot dog guy. Ron paid for his hot dog's and left to go to the park across the street.

" Hmm, so how do I say hi" said Ron to him self as he was thinking and eating.

" Maybe I could buy her some rose" said Ron as he smiled. Ron finished his hot dogs. Ron went to the flower shop and bought three dozen rose . Ron smiled and walked back to the Daily Planet and went on the elevator.

" Hi , nice flower's" said the guy in the Elevator.

" Oh thanks, there for a girl, I'm Ron by the way" said Ron as he smiled.

" I'm Bruce , Bruce Wayne" said Bruce as he smiled.

" Oh, I think I heard about you. I'm Ron Stoppable " said Ron as he Smiled.

" Hmm, yha you bought half of my corporation and made them to Capsule Corp." said Bruce as he frowned.

" Oh yha , I did but I did offer a great deal about that to you and you didn't want it" said Ron as he smiled.

" Right , well we need to talk here's my number call me and we can do a meeting" said Bruce as he gave Ron a card with his number.

" No you can call me if you want to talk to me ." said Ron as he got of the elevator. Bruce stood there opened mouth. No one told him to call them, they always call him. Walked in to the office of all the writer's. Ron looked at the end and there was a door closed , it had a name on the door it read Perry White.

"I'll go there first since she's not back." said Ron as he smiled. As Ron walked buy he left the flower's on Kim desk and smiled. On her desk was a picture of them . It was summer time and both were wearing the swim customs .

" I hope she will be soft on me or I'm a dead guy" said Ron as he walked in to Perry's White office.

( With Kim and the girl's)

" This lunch was great" said Kim as she smiled.

" Yha, and now that were done we could talk" said Lois as she looked at all the other girl's and smiled.

" Yha, so Princess what is up with you and Bruce Wayne" said Shela as she smiled.

" What do you mean, theres nothing going on with me and Bruce Wayne." said Kim as she frowned.

" Sure, and I'm not a ex villain" said Shela as she smiled at Kim.

" Look there is nothing I like about him, and I'm still waiting for Ron to come back" said Kim as she frowned.

" Kim, what if Ron doesn't come back" said Tara as she frowned. She looked over to Bonnie and held her hand. Bonnie and Tara were both dating each other and both worked with Kim at the Daily Planet.

" Don't worry Ron promised he'll come back and when he dose he'll get his ass kicked and then he'll find himself married to me" said Kim as she looked at the girls.

" If you say so Kim, any way let's get back to work" said Lois as she smiled. Everyone nodded and started to leave.

( Daily Planet, back with Ron)

" Here you go Mr. Stoppable , congratulation on being the new owner of The daily planet." said Perry as he gave Ron the paper's.

" Thanks it should be fun, I hope so" said Ron as he smiled.

" Good luck your going to need it the women here are all head strong and stubborn as a mule on Sunday" said Perry as he left. Ron smiled and took out his cell phone.

" Hey, Wade I just bought The Daily Planet and I want to revamp it so get all the top of the line stuff the we could need and I'll make a list for my office ok" said Ron in to the cell Phone.

" Sure Ron , no problem" said Wade as he started to type as fast as he could.

" Ok , Thanks you rock Wade" said Ron as he hung up.

" Hmm, now all I have to do is wait for Kim." said Ron as he sat down.

( Out side of the Daily Planet)

" Perry, where are you going" asked Kim as she and the girl's look at Perry.

" Well, I don't own The Planet anymore and I have a load of cash to spend . It was nice working with you girl's buy" said Perry as he got into his cab.

" What the fuck was that about, did the old coot lose his mind" said Shela as looked at the girls.

" Let's go find out." said Kim as she frowned. As the girls got waited for the elevator Bruce got out looking very angry.

" Kim there you are, look can we talk" said Bruce as he smiled

" Oh, sorry Bruce Perry just walked out in a hurry and I want to know why" said Kim as he frowned.

" Do you want to go to dinner with me " said Bruce as he smiled.

" She can't she has to have dinner with me and my family. Right Kp" said Ron as he smiled. Kim turned around saw Ron standing there. He was wearing a black jersey with long red cargo shorts.

" RONNIEKIN'S" yelled Kim as she. ran to Ron and hugged him.

" Sorry I'm late Kp" said Ron as he hugged her back.

kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk

Sorry for the short chapter I been so busy with my friend's game story he wants me to do.

I hope you still want this fan Fic so please tell me if you do


End file.
